The Last Element
by MizukiSakura8889
Summary: Long ago, a kingdom name Arsia, was attacked by an element that should never be revealed. As that element destroy everything, the queen hidden from the war trying to protect her princesses. So the queen sent the Princesses to earth along some guardians. But, while they're living they're normal life, the element have found them.What will these girls do? And who are these guardians?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, there lived a kingdom beyond the sky. That kingdom was called Arsia. Arsia was the kingdom of the gods. Arsia was very peaceful and soothing place. It was the happiest place that a person could ever be at. Arsia was ruled by a king and a queen. They were both loving people as well. They didn't have any children, but they loved there nieces very much.

After, seeing there wonderful brother and sister death, they couldn't bear seeing their own nieces living in a world of tragedy. So they both took them in and raised their beautiful nieces into three of the most powerful goddesses in the kingdom. But not just yet, the three princess must grow first.

The youngest child was name Cordelia. She was the sweetest of them all. She loves everything and everyone. Her blonde hair waved in the wind, like the water running in the river, as she run to hide from her sister from playing a game of hide and seek. Her light blue eyes sparkle with excitement as she found a spot in the meadow to hide.

The second child was name Silvia. She is the toughest of them all. She loves to learn how to fight. Her black hair swayed in the wind, like the grass swaying to a breeze, as she run to find a hiding spot from her sister. Her eyes glowed as she spotted a perfect spot to hide.

The oldest child is name Aura. She was the the smartest of them all. She loves to read and learn new things. She is counting, while her red hair flowed in the wind. Trying not to peek through her hands, she shut her red-brownish eyes closed.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Aura shouted, as she started to run with the wind to go find her sisters in the meadow.

As Aura run into the meadow further, until a loud thunder crack, that made little Aura screamed. She hurried and find her sisters. After she found both of them, they all heard someone calling their names. "Aura! Silvia! Cordelia! Where are you, my darlings? It's not safe out here!" They heard a female voice yelling in the distances. When they were out of the meadow, a woman with a cream color gown ran towards them kneel down to give them all one big hug.

"Oh dearest, are you fine?" The woman asked them as she looked at them up and down for any injuries.

"No, we're fine." Cordelia said, with a smile. Then the woman smiled back.

"Come now children, we must go." The woman said, with a little worried face on.

It was almost dark, and it was the girls curfew as well. "Now, now my dears, settle down,"The woman said. And all of them sat next to her.

"All I want to tell you is that me and your uncle love you very much." She said.

"And we love you too." The girls said with a sweet smiles.

Then the woman started to tear up, "Why are you crying auntie?" Silvia asked with worries in her eyes.

"It's nothing dear." She said.

"It's getting late you girls hop onto bed now." The woman said.

"Will uncle be here tonight to tell us a story?" Aura asked, with excitement.

"No, not today dear." The woman snuffed.

"Before you dears go to bed I have a gift for all of you." She said.

The girls got really excited, and gather really close to her. She put her hand in her pocket and took out a heart ocean blue Sapphire necklace. "This is for you Cordelia," She said as she puts it on Cordelia's neck, "you are kind, caring, and calming, just like the rivers. If you don't have feet, than you have a tail. Your eyes are like your mothers." That comment made Cordelia giggles

Then next she took out a green emerald necklace with a swirl in the middle. "This is for you Silvia," She said as she put it around the child neck, " you are strong and brave, like the earth when it hit each other. All the knights will think your weak, but make them think otherwise. Your strength are just like your father's, always making people thinking otherwise." That made Silvia smile.

"And last this is for you," She brought out a pink opal butterfly necklace, " you are intelligent, smart, and beautiful, you are like the sky on a windy day. Your eyes are just like your father, and your smile is just like your mother. And when the ground falls, your wings will always be there. You will become the leader that will surpass all the greatest leader, and a wonderful leader you will become." Aura smiled, before give her a hug. Then joined Silvia and Cordelia. Then they all went into their own beds.

"Good night my princesses." She cried silently, so the girls don't know.

"Good night, Auntie." As the girls snuggled into their beds.

The woman walked out of their room sobbing. Then she went to the window near the girls doors. She looked out the window to see the war with the evil just started. The sky was dark and there was no signs of the sun at all. And wishing that the king would be here to also say good-bye to their loving nieces. But then again The king is at war. " I'm sorry my dears. I should have known that they would find you somehow. But I couldn't bear watching the terror. So I will keep you girls in good hands. Like I promise my dear sister." The women said.

"When the time comes, I promise you girls will know it. But for now let just hope your gifts will protect you through all of this. You girls will always need each other" The woman said.

Suddenly a soldier was kneeling at the woman side and said, " The element has been revealed, my queen."

"Good-bye, my precious." and with one last tear that the woman shed, the girls were gone with some of the most powerful guardians, to a place where we called earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Dream

**Blossom Pov.**

"Blossom." A soft female voice called my name. I turned to where the voice called me. It was bright, so I squint my eyes as I try to figure out who was standing in front of me.

"You must hurry, Blossom." The voice said again. All I saw was a back of a woman.

"Hurry for what?" I asked as I tried to walk closer to her. But when I tried to walk closer, the image of her started to fade.

"Blossom, you must go find them..." But before she could finish everything faded.

"Wait!" I yelled.

My eyes quickly fluttered open. My breath was breathing was quiet, but fast. I sat up on my bed. Not again, the same dream keep coming back. I don't understand why, is it suppose to tell me something or is it just my mind playing a tricks.

I don't know, but I need to get ready. I look at my clock on my nightstand. It's 7:15, perfect. I hurried and grabbed my clothes and head to my bathroom.

Once I finished, I hurried back into my room and grabbed my bag. Then I stop to look down at what I was wearing light pink cardigan over a cream color tank top, on top of that a brown belt is wrap around my waist, then my dark jeans, and I didn't forget my nude color flats. On my side my brown bag dangling to my left, in the back, my natural red hair straighten and with a bow clipping my hair into a ponytail.

Well I guess this will be fine. I headed down stairs to see that my little sister is cooking breakfast and is ready for school. "Morning." I said to her as I enter the kitchen. I headed to the refrigerator to get the juice.

" Morning. So, how was your sleep?" Bubbles asked me as she put my breakfast plate down.

"It's ok. I guess." I said as I sat down in my seat.

She stared at me for a while. " You know, I been wanting to ask you some-" Before she could finish, Buttercup came downstairs.

"So what's for breakfast?" BC asked us. Her green eyes sparkle with excitement every time she sees foods.

"Um, the breakfast dish. There is eggs, bacon, sausages, toasts and/or pancakes. And don't forget your OJ for vitamin C. It's a great way to start our first day of going to a new school!" Bubbles said happily.

We all sat down and ate our meal. "Wheres Professor?" BC asked as she took a bite on a piece of pancake.

"He said, He had work early today." I said as I took a sip of my OJ.

Then suddenly, BC jumped in her sit. "Hey, um, can I tell you guys something weird?" She asked.

"Shoot." Bubbles said.

"I have been dreaming this weird dream lately."BC said.

"And in the dream, I saw a women and she said to go find something." BC said as she played with her food. Bubbles and I choked when she told us.

"I had a similar dream! The woman in my dream said to go find them before it's to late." Bubbles said.

"I guess all of us have very similar dreams. In my dreams, the she said that I must find them." I said staring blankly at my food.

"Must? Isn't that to demanding?"BC asked.

"I don't know, but were just regular teens. I think our minds just playing a trick on us." I said straight forward.

"Really, though, I think we should just stick with school." Bubs said to me.

"I agree." I told her.

" Heh, so much for being normal. We're adopt by a scientist, and better yet we don't even look like each other to be a triplet. Look, Bloss have pink eyes. Bubs have blonde. And me, I have a totally different personality than both of you." BC said.

"But I guess sometime different is good." Bubbles said.

"What's the good in that! Our adopted father won't even come home for Christmas, and who have to deal with the suffering we do! All we do is move!" BC yelled across the table. I get her point.

"You think were the only one suffering? Professor is stay up doing all the work he can to keep this family up!" Bubs yelled back. I get her point as well.

"Him suffering? Yeah right my ass!" BC shouted. That went a little to far.

I stood up and slam the table with my hands. "Both of you shut up! Can't we for once just have a meal like we use to. I know Professor isn't here, but we're still family and family sticks together no matter what. Even if we fall or raise. We are still family by blood or not." I said.

"Well tell that to her!"Bubbles said.

"I'm leaving first." She said before leaving.

"I'm leaving too." BC said.

But I quickly grabbed her arm. "Buttercup, even if were different, we can change together."I told her.

"I won't change until he comes running back home and say he's sorry." BC said as she tighten her lip. I let my hand go from her arm, and she left leaving me in an empty house.

I hugged myself and I look down to the floor. "What have this family falling in to?" I sighed. But the words came flowing back to my mind again. '_Blossom, you must go find them._' The voice said. Must find them? Is it too much of a demanding? I sighed.

"I guess I should be going as well." I said. I picked up my bag and my motorcycle key. I hurried and head to the garage. I grabbed my leather jacket and helmet before hopping on my bike. Then I press the garage button in my hand to make it go up. Slowly I put my keys in and started the engine.

I breathe for a second and closed my eyes. A start of a new day, new school, new home, and new life. Then I lifted my feet of the ground and let my motorcycle drift off to streets.

**No One Pov.**

"This is the city? Mm, I can smell that something interesting is going to start." A dark figure said as he made an evil laugh that echo through the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Pink Eyes

**Blossom Pov.**

I got to my new school. I was driving around to find a parking lot, and suddenly found a spot. But seriously it was right between my sisters bikes. I smirk behind my helmet. "What sisters they are." I said. I guess even if we fight and never show our true feeling, we still think of the same thing and care for each other.

I turned and parked between my sister's bikes. Then I turned off my motorcycle and took the keys out. I took off my helmet, then fixed my hair. I could feel people was staring at me. I ignore them and went to the school entrance. "She has pink eyes!" I heard them say.

"I heard that pink eyes were a disease."One say.

" Really? That's disgusting! Let's stay away from her."Another say.

I didn't really care, I've been through this many times. But I can still remember back then, Every time we move I would cry because I know that I be isolated from everyone and get bully. I only know two people that really cared for me during those time.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stop in my tracks and turned around to that there a was a piece of paper in my face. "Here's your list." BC said.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the paper from her. I saw that she had a small smile on her lips. I knew what she was thinking.

"You know I don't really care about what they say." I told her as I search through the papers.

"Yeah, but I just hate it when they all take everything on you." She said.

"It's ok. I guess I'll just have to deal with it my whole life. I was born with it so nothing will change." I said.

"Yes it will change. I thought of what you said, when I was driving here." She said.

"It might be difficult but I'm willing to try." BC said as she looked me in the eyes and smiled.

I smiled back, But then I heard some screaming that sound very familiar. "All of you jerks need to shut up! That girl is my sister! So if your going to be bitch about her then don't talk to me ever again!" I saw Bubbles yelled at a group of guys. I guess they were flirting with her.

Bubbles saw me and went straight over. "So what's your locker number?" She asked.

"Bubs, you didn't have to that far." I told her.

"Yeah I do. Those jerks don't know anything about me, so why do they talk about you like that, I hate it." She said.

Bubs looked over at BC and smiled, which BC return. I guess they made up. "About the locker?" Bubbles asked.

"28A."I said"looking at the paper Buttercup gave me.

"27A" BC said.

"29A! Perfect we're right next to each other." Bubbles said.

We were all talking and laughing. Today might be a good day for me and my sisters.

**Buttercups Pov.**

I wanted beat those bitches up. They all need to shut up! I want to comfort Bloss as much as I can. The reason why I hate moving because I'm nor Bubbles is the one suffering, but Blossom is different. Born with pink eyes can be hard and even if I sometime don't understand her, I will do everything in my will to help.

We walked to our locker and unlocked the locks. "Wow, we never have lockers near each other. I think it's fate! Wait, we might find our destined person too." Bubs said as her eyes glowed. Bubbles and her fairytale dreams.

"Bubs, your thinking to far." Bloss said as she laughed a little.

"We should get to class." I said.

"Wow, my first time seeing you excited about school." Bubbles said with a smirk.

"Wrong, there is a big crowd of girls coming up our way. So if you guys want to stay and get caught up in the crowd then you guys can stay." I said.

My sisters looked behind me and looked at me, then nodded. "As I thought."I said with a smile. We left our lockers and headed to class, not knowing what we will face in this school.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Similar

Blossom Pov.

"Class today we have three new students, so treat them well." Our new English teacher said.

We enter the classroom, Bubbles, first, BC, next, and of course I'm last. "I'm Bubbles. I love art, cute things, and music." She said with a smile. But I could tell that people weren't really paying attention to her, they were all staring at me.

I saw them stare, glare, and mumbled, I could tell that it was about my eyes. "I'm Buttercup, call me BC though. I know most of the sports, I got into lots of trouble in my previous schools, and just to warn you, don't get on my bad side. You don't want to see it." BC said with a fake smile.

I could tell she was piss at the students in front of us. She knows that they were all staring at my eyes. "I'm Blossom. I really love learning new and interesting things. I like to make new friends." I said. The last part was true, but I can never make new friends. And all I do is keep my sisters from having friends of they're own.

"Girls, you can sit in the second to last row." My teacher said.

We headed to the back to our seat in a line, because of the narrow rows. Then I heard someone came inside the class. "Your late." The teacher said.

"Sorry teach, we were stuck in traffic. You need to tell the girls to back down a little." I heard a voice. I turned around to see that two boys were standing nearing the teacher desk.

One, had black fohawk hair and dark forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt, that fit very while, he had a chain necklace with a tag above his shirt. He had black skinny jeans and black green converse. He seemed to be the one who is talking the teacher.

The other had dirty blonde skater hair and dark blue eyes. He a blue unzipped sweater and a white T-shirt on the inside. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and white vans. He just seem to look at the teacher with no emotion.

"Where's your brother?" The teacher asked.

"He's right here." He said pointing to the blonde boy.

"Your other one."The teacher said as she's getting really annoyed.

"Oh you mean Brick? He should be coming in soon. He's busy with a girl at the moment." The green one said.

When I turned around and almost reach my sit, I tripped over what seem to be foot. And I fell with my arms supporting me, so I won't l land ace down. I dropped everything in my hand, it all collided to floor. Then everything started to slow down around me.

Every one was laughing, they're laugh at me. I bit my bottom lip to try and keep everything in. I started to pick up everything off the ground and Bubbles came over to help me. Everything started to become normal again once Buttercup walk pass me. I turned around just enough to see that she was at this guy with brown hair, throat. "Apologize now." Buttercup said while gritting her teeth.

"Who would apologize to freak like her. Heh, pink eyes freak." He said while looking at me. I knew what was on BC mind. Her loose hand made a fist, but I hold her fist down while still on the floor.

"BC, it's ok."I said still trying to pick my things up.

"No, it's not!" She yelled.

"Stop." I said looking at her. I could see that that her eyes widen as she stared at me. She let go of the guy and flicked him in the head hard, that he flinched and his forehead was turning red.

After that, BC came and also help me picked up my things. Then both of my sisters put my things on my desk. I suddenly have the urge to leave the classroom.

"Go."Bubbles said. She knew what I wanted. I gave them a small smile before leaving. I passed my English teacher and the two guys who were just staring at me. The teacher was saying something, but I ignored her. I didn't care anymore, for now. I accidentally bump into a person. I looked at the person with a smile that didn't showed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. The person probably saw my tears, but like I said, I don't care for now.

Bubbles Pov.

BC and I tried our best to be good, supportive sister for Blossom, but even there things that we can't do and that she just have to do it herself.

We both sat down, and saw Bloss walk out of the room. Then the guy bumped into Bloss went to the two boys in the front. He has long red hair that was tied to the back, with a cap on his head backwards. He wore a black and red plaid button up long sleeve shirt with gray skinny jeans, and black vans. I couldn't really see his eyes from far back. "Sorry I was late. I was kinda busy." He said with a small smile.

"Didn't I told you, Ms. T." The guy in green said. The boy in red hit him behind his head.

"Just go to your seat." The teacher said. The boys headed back to their seat grinning as they talk to each other. They ended up sitting in front of us. The guy in red sat right in front of where Blossom should sit. I can finally see his eyes once he was sat down. It was red, crimson red. They, Bloss and the guy in red, have similar eyes. But his eyes seem to make me have chills crawling on my back.

"Hey, did you heard? There was a girl with pink eyes."the green one whispered to his red brother.

"No, but who is this girl?"The red on asked his brother.

"Well she in our class and I think-"Before he could finish, Buttercup kicked his chair pretty hard.

He turn around to her. "Oops, my bad. I was stretching my leg and I accidentally hit your chair."She said with a fake smile.

The guy in the green smirked. "Aren't you pink eyes', sister? You sure were feisty back there. And I like feisty."He said checking her.

"Her name is Blossom, not pink eyes! And if you want feisty, I'll give you feisty!"She raised her fist at him, but to be stop by some one hand.

I looked up to a puffy eyes Blossom. "It's ok. I don't want you to fight for my sake." She said holding on to BC fist. BC growled and glared at the boy in green.

Then she sighed, and released her fist. "Only this time, but if you ever talk like that to any of my sister, I will show no mercy!"BC gritted her teeth at the green guy.

Blossom sigh and took a sit next to BC. She looked out the window, and was quiet the rest of the class.

But the whole time, when I was sitting in my sitting, I could feel that someone was staring at me. Then it caught me, I knew exactly who was staring at me. I straighten myself in my sit, and there I saw his blue eyes piercing at me. "Um, hi. I'm Bubbles."I introduced myself to him. I put out my hands so I could shake his hand. "Boomer."He said emotionless. He didn't shake my hand so I put my hand back on my desk.

I guess making new friends is sure hard now a days. Oh, the bell rang, it's time to go on to a different class. But this time, us sisters will be separated.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Familiar

**Blossom Pov.**

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom stood up. I quickly grabbed my books and bag, then headed out the door, but then suddenly, I felt someone pulling on the strap of my bag. "You need to slow down."I heard Bubbles said behind me.

I turn to see that two of my sisters were following in my tracks. "What are you guys doing? You guys are going to be late for you classes."I said concerned.

"Well, you know we just want to see what your advances classes are like."BC said as she and Bubs pushed me forward. I knew what they were thinking, but I didn't want to say, instead I rolled my eyes.

"And I want my sisters to go to their classes, so they won't be late."I said and pushed them back the other direction.

"Fine, we'll go. But group hug first!"Bubs said as she and BC hugging on each side of me.

"If there is anybody bothering you, tell us."Bubs whispered in my left ear.

"Your not alone,Bloss. So don't be afraid to tell. I will beat every one of their asses, if I have too. "BC whispered in my other ear. Then they both kissed me on either side of my cheek and left for their classes.

I was shocked for a minute, until a smile crept up my lips. I turned the other way and started to walk to my second class. I shook my head with still a smile on my face. Those sisters of mine are sure very supportive and overly protective.

I was finally standing outside my chemistry class. I sighed, then look straight at the door. Just relax, Blossom, I thought to myself. Then my hand reached for the door and open it. As I was walking into the class, I could tell that the students like to talk a lot. But good thing their attention isn't on me, yet.

I went straight to the teacher's desk. The teacher's focus was on the computer, so I tried to get his attention by pretending to cough. He finally looked up and started at me for a moment, then he took off his glasses and smiled at me. "Welcome to AP Chemistry. You must be Blossom Utonium."He said shaking my hand.

Of course, I nodded. "I'm Mr. T. So I heard that you are a very intelligent girl. I saw some info about you that were transfer over from your old schools."He said with a smile.

The bell rang and he stood up. "Oh right, your seat Blossom is back row right next to the window."He said smiling. I stood there for a second, and was thinking. Wait a minute, something smell fishy!

I stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you-"Before I could finish he finish it for me.

"Well, lets just say a green bird told me."He said and winked at me. He pushed me a little so I could head to my seat.

Green bird? That was very obvious, I only know one 'green' bird very well that would go this far for me. I was still thinking about the green bird until I accidentally bumped into someone.

I was about to fall backward from getting bumped into someone, but then two arms grabbed my elbow and waist before I could hit the floor. My eyes were closed the whole time, so I didn't know who stopped me from falling. I open my eyes slowly, to see that I my head was resting on someone's very firm chest. I looked up, to meet a pair of bloody red eyes.

Those eyes were dragging me in, like I was their victim. It felt like the world just slowed down around me and this person. It felt like hours. I was so focus looking in those red pools that I didn't even hear what other said around me. Until, reality hit me hard in the back of my head. I push myself out of this guy's chest and arms, while blushing. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry!"I said bowing my head so I could hide my flaming cheeks. Then I pushed passed him to get to my seat in the back. My bangs were still in my face while I was in my sit. I could hear people whisper all around me, but I didn't care about that at all right now. What is on my mind is those bloody red eyes, that seem so familiar.

**Brick Pov.**

That girl, that bumped into me, really did had pink eyes. Gosh, I feel like I'm the only smart one here. 'And I think she has a disease or something sickly! Stay away from her dude.', I remembered Butch's words during passing time. Damn it, what did I do to have a stupid brother like him. At least Boomer stays quiet.

But this girl, no Blossom, seems to only be just a normal girl. She actually seem very timid and naïve, but very different from other girls I met. She seem very lonely in that corner of hers. I looked behind, and spotted her looking out the window and her classwork seemed to be all finish. I wonder what she is thinking about. "Hey babe! Did you missed me when I was gone last week? I couldn't stop thinking of you, when I know that you're not beside me the whole time."Princess whispered to me, which made me want to gag.

I still don't get the hell why she is in this class anyway. Her GPA lower than a 3.0, she probably made her father paid for her spot in this class. I looked behind, once again, ignoring the annoying bitch, and right next to Blossom I saw an empty seat. And That seat that is going to be my lifesaver. I quickly raised my hand to get Mr. T attention. "Yes, Brick?"Mr. T asked.

"Can I move since I can't concentrate that much with all these distractions."I said looking at Mr. T and nod my head over to Princess. Mr. T is cool so he understand what I'm going through with all these bitches that won't stop bothering.

"Sure, but the only seat is in the back."He said pointing the seat next to Blossom.

"Thanks."I said and quickly grab my stuff, than head to the back.

As soon as I put my stuff down beside my new seat, I could tell that she was staring. No not Princess, but I'm pretty sure she is starring too, but by someone very quiet. I quickly looked up, since my head was down. I saw that she quickly avoided my eyes. She pretended to not notice me. But once I started to continue my work I could feel her eyes on me again, watching me doing my classwork.

"No, that's wrong."I suddenly hear a quiet whisper. I looked to my side to see pink eyes staring right into my orbs. Her hand was covering her lips.

"The formula is wrong."Blossom said. I studied her very closely as she moved to get her worksheet and showed me the correct formula.

I was shocked to see that, she is a very smart girl, and not really that timid. I understand why I got the answer wrong and she helped me. Once I finished with the page I felt so relieved. "Thanks for helping me. This page was really a pain."I said.

She smiled a bit and nodded. "No, I should be the one saying thank you for catching me."She said mumbling each word, but I could still here it very clear and her eyes was looking somewhere else. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"I'm Brick, Brick Jojo."I said taking my hand and waiting to shake her hand.

"Blossom."She said shaking my hand. Her hand was so soft and small, compare to mine. As I shook her hand, I stared in her eyes while smiling. Her eyes are sucking me into another world. As she took her hand back, reality hit me hard. Something about her is different, no when I said different, I mean not from this world. She looks very familiar.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – They're Coming**

**Blossom Pov.**

"Blossom, hurry, hurry and go find them."A familiar female voice said to me. My eyes open slowly to find the same lady with her back facing me again. This I can see her a clearer.

"Find them, Blossom. Your destiny is rest in your hands."She said.

"Find who?" I said quickly this time.

"Find them, then you will know where he is."She said in a gentle soft voice.

But then a strong wind hit me in the face. I knew my time was about to be over. "Wait, who are you?"I asked her. She turned around slowly, but the wind blew stronger, I couldn't see her. All I see is her smile on her light pink coral lips.

"You will know soon."As those last words leave her lips, The wind blew me away. I sat up, surprised and shocked. I looked around my surrounding, then I started to remember again. I was in the library so I could study a bit by myself.

But something was not right. The dream?That's it! It was different from all the other dreams. Weird this time she answered me. She even turned around from her usually stances, but even though I still couldn't see her face. What does this mean? Does it even mean anything?

Well, I don't know. I look down at my open books on the table and continuing studied or at lest I tried. I kept thinking of my dreams. Then I heard a loud thud out of no where. "Ow."A male voice said.

I looked up to see a guy tripped and his books scattered all over the floor. I stood up quickly and went over to him. I kneel down and started to help him picked up his book quietly and quickly, not trying to make any eye contact what so ever. "Um, thank y-you."The guy said to me.

I tried, I really did try not to make any eye contact with him, but still I did. But weird, he wasn't making any disgusted face at me. All I saw on his face was an embarrass and soft smile. I was shocked for a bit. I started to look at what he looked like. Brown hair and dark shiny blue eyes with glasses over it. "Um, can I have my books, please?"He asked me.

My face became fluster as I gave him his books. "Sorry, these books seem interesting."I lied to hide my embarrassment.

"Really? Books about numbers and compound formulas? Your the first to that I ever heard."He laughed, which made my face even more red.

"Um, well, your welcome."I said and stood up quickly. I hurried over and collect my stuff, still feeling that guy's eyes following me as I left the library. I checked my phone in the hall to see what was the time and try to forget what happen just now.

Yes, I still have time for lunch, I thought to myself. I was walking down the hall with my eyes on my phone. I was texting BC, then I bumped into someone again. Damn it, this day could get any-, but before I could finish my thought, I caught myself looking into a pair of deep red pools.

I quickly back up, making sure I didn't trip on anything behind me. "Um, s-sorry."I said looking away from Brick.

"Do you always have your mind somewhere else/"He asked me. I looked up at him speechless. Is he reading my mind? I tilted my head while still looking at him.

"Is there something on my face/"Brick said as he pointed to his face, confused. My face start to heat up again.

I shook my head. "N-no!"I said quickly and embarrassed.

"Oh, ok."He said.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Ok, then, um, I'm going to lunch now."I said and continue to walk in same the direction.

"Wait, if your going to lunch then it's this way."Brick said.

I turned to face him, embarrassed. "I could take you there if you want. I heading that way to."He said with smile.

"Thank you."I said as I walked up beside him.

**Buttercup Pov.**

"What is taking her so long?"I asked.

"I have been texting her, yet she only answered like twice."I said staring at my phone with a straw in my mouth.

"Maybe, she got into trouble like this morning?"Bubbles said as she picked up a piece of french fries and put it in her mouth.

"No, I don't think so."I said thinking. She was just pressured this morning. Her second class should be fine. I did had a talk with him, making sure his classroom is ok for Bloss to learn in.

"Wait, is that Blossom? She with some guy over there."Bubbles said putting her finger at the cafeteria entrance.

I sat up a bit and lean forward on the lunch table to see if it's her. That has orange hair, she was wearing pink, and, to be sure, she has pink eyes. "Yup, that's her. But who is that bastard with her?"I asked focus on the two smiling people, and one of them seemed to be my sister.

"I think he is in our English class. What was his name, Brock, no. Hmm, Rick? No, um, Brick? That's it! Brick Jojo!"Bubbles said happily as she figured out who he was.

"A Jojo, huh? So he is one of the brothers of the green eyes jerk."I said pronouncing jerk slowly.

"And Boomer too. I think there triplets like us. And he is the oldest, Brick."Bubbles said examining Blossom and that red eyes freak.

"Seems like, my brother like hanging out with your sister."I heard a males voice behind us. Bubbles and I turned around to see that a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, from our English class standing there. He had a dull face on, but he looks like a pretty boy.

"Oh, Boomer."Bubbles said. Yet, another Jojo boy showed up. I gritted my teeth, I don't trust any of them!

"Can I sit here, there is a some technical difficulties getting to my table."He said pointing where his table was.

The small table was surrounded by girls and I could see who there surrounding, that green eyes jerk.

"Yeah, I guess."Bubbles said. The blonde brother sat right next to Bubbles and started to eat. We both starred at him.

"Is something wrong?"He said looking up from his food.

Yes, there is, you sitting here is a very big problem. "No, just continue your eating."I said with a fake smile.

He gave me a nod and continue to eat, and stare at my my sister and his brother getting lunch. Then I felt it, those eyes piercing through my back. I knew who it was but I didn't want to turn around and meet his eyes. "You know it would be nice if that's you and me, instead of our siblings."I husky voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around getting ready to smack him, but he caught it. "Wow, there. Someone would've gotten hurt."The green eyes jerk said to me with a smirk.

"It would've been better if that someone did got hurt."I said taking my hand back forcefully.

"Aww, that's just mean. I just want to stop by and say hi to my bro."He said sitting next to Boomer.

"Hi."Boomer said and continue eating.

"There you go! He said it, now leave!"I demanded him.

"Look, I just want to come to this table to talk about those two."He said pointing at his bother and my sister.

"There is nothing to talk about those two."I said gritting my teeth.

"They seem very friendly with each other. But I guess that's how Brick is. Feeling sorry for sick people like your sister."He said eyeing those two.

"My sister isn't sick! Tell your damn ass brother to get away from my sister!"I yelled at him.

"I will, but first tell your pink eyes sister to get her hands off of my brother!"He yelled back.

"You know, you guys should stop."Bubbles said trying to calm us down.

"I won't stop until he take back what he said!"I said angrily.

"Seriously, though, they're coming."Boomer said.

"Shut up! This is between me and this bitch!"Butch yelled.

We both stood up at the same time, getting ready to throw as much words out at each other, but then we both stop. I could feel the coldness on my neck. My body was shivering, as I felt an appearance behind us.

I could tell that the green eyes jerk was starting to sweat. I could see little droplet on his forehead as started to turn red a bit from the heat. "We told you so."Bubbles and Boomer said at the same time, both calm and eating their lunch.

"So BC, I didn't know you were that excited for school. I know it's the first day of school, but the last time I checked, I remember you saying school wasn't really your thing."I heard a familiar female pissed off voice. I gulped.

"Butch, bro, how's your day so fair? You didn't get send to the principle office today, did you? Do you remember what I said yesterday about the next time you getting send to the principle office?"A pissed off male voiced asked Butch. I saw a hand landed on Butch's shoulder. Usually it's a friendly gesture, but I could see how firmly the hand grabbed his shoulder.

Shit! I'm in big trouble.

**No One Pov.**

A dark figure watched the video played on the screen. The was about the young teens. He smiled to himself. "What a perfect moment."He said putting his hand together.

"Electra."He called out.

Another dark figure showed up beside him. "Yes, sir."Electra said her yellow glowed in the dark.

"I want you to keep an eye on these girls. Especially, the one with the pink eyes."The dark figure in the chair said.

"Your command is my lead."She said and left in a flash of light.

"This will be very interesting indeed. Especially with you in it, Aura."The dark figure said, than laughed evilly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Ditched to the Park

Bubbles Pov.

I warned her, and do she ever listens, nope. I guess that's her fault. I sat there; starring at my two sisters, one of them is scolding the other. This is like our daily routine, every day at least once, I would just sit there watching Blossom scolding Buttercup, in the living room, the kitchen, in their own rooms, and even in school. I even heard Blossom scolding at Buttercup in her sleep, which is kinda funny cause her room is all the way at the end of the hallway. And Buttercup, in her sleep, sometimes she would say 'I know, Bloss. You said that yesterday.' and continue to snore. What's even weirder is that we sleep in separates room, yet we can hear everything.

I didn't really realize that the Jojo brothers were kinda the same as us, except for the part where Brick wanting to beat-up Butch. I could tell that Boomer seem to be in the same position as I am, just sitting there and stare at his brothers. Blossom and Brick are making the scene worst. People started to surround our table and whispering, gossiping about the four of them. This is really getting tiring.

I sighed, but I also heard someone sighed next to me at the same time. Then I stood up, and saw that Boomer stood up the same time I did. I guess he had the same idea as I did. We both grabbed our drinks and came over to where our siblings were yelling at each other. Then counting under my breath to three, I dumped my water onto my sisters. I turned to look that Boomer did the same to his brothers and he looked at me. We knew exactly what to do next.

We both walked away from our shocked siblings and shooed the crowd away. "Ok people! There is nothing to see here!" I yelled.

"Just some family problems, so please move!" Boomer yelled at the other side.

Once the crowd was gone, we both turned around. To my surprise our siblings were still standing there in shock. Their eyes just widen in shock as they continue to stare at me and Boomer. I was about to say something but a rough voice came in. "All six of you, principal's office! Right now!" I heard the principle yelled at us. Oh, how fun this day is going to be, I thought as I sighed.

Blossom Pov.

We wouldn't be sitting right here if weren't for BC, who was yelling so loud that caught all the others attentions. You know she's maybe my sister, but her mouth is big, meaning she just doesn't stop.

All six of us we're all sitting outside our principle door waiting for Mrs. Kingsman to call us in. I looked over at BC, who kept on making noises since she kept on moving in her sit. I sighed, what to do? It's only the first day, and we are already at the principle office. Then I heard a chair move, I turned to see that BC had stood up. "I can't deal with this anymore!" Buttercup whispered yelled.

"I agree! Let's ditch this place." Brick's green eye brother said. BC and Butch was about to leave, but then I stood up.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" I asked.

"Uh, to ditch the place?" They both answered in union.

"BC, it's the first day we have already made a mess for Pro-"Before I could finish, I could tell that she was getting mad.

"Don't ever mention that name. You can never listen to me for once." She said.

"BC, you know you can't hide from anything too long." Bubbles said cutting in between us.

"And Blossom calm down, we're family so you don't have to bring out your big voice, especially since she was the one that stood up all to those people that called you a freak." Bubs said. She does have a point.

I could tell that the guys were staring at us in amazement on how we made peace to the family again. "Even if you tell me not to, I'm still going." BC said. She is always the stubborn one, yet the most pained one after hearing that Professor is going to continue to work and not coming back until he is finish with everything. She always saying that I was the one who was always hurt because of Professor, but she was wrong. 'I'm sorry, Bloss.' I heard a voice said in my head. For a minute, I felt like something hit me hard in the face.

Did I just hear BC's voice in my mind? But how did she? And how did I? Or maybe it's just my imaginations. "Hey, Buttercup, are you really going to leave without your sisters?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

She turned around in shocked at what I said, but return the smile back. "Why would I now?" She said. Bubbles stood up and ran to me hooking her arm around one of my arms, and then we both ran to BC. Bubbles then hook her other arm with one of BC's arm. We both started to laugh for no reason. I could feel awkwardness from the boys behind us.

I turned around to the three boys staring at us. "Well, are you guys going?" I asked them with a smile. I could tell that they're face turned pink a bit, but they all nodded and followed behind us.

BC turned her head around to see the three brothers walking slowly behind us. Then she turned back around to us. "Boys will always be boys. I mean did you see their faces turning pink, just because Bloss smile. Damn those perverts." BC whispered to us, all three of us laughed at the comment.

****************** 20 MINUTES LATER**************************

"I knew it! This was a bad idea. Maybe we should head back." I said worriedly, while turning the opposite way towards the school.

"What? To get our busted asses into more trouble? No!" Buttercup said as she dragged me back towards the group.

"So where are we going, since we can't really go back to school." I asked everyone. The guys finally joined us, instead of walking behind us.

"Well, I'm hungry, since I didn't eat lunch." BC said, while patting her tummy.

"I agree." Butch raised his hand.

"We didn't get to finish our lunch." Bubs said while pointing to her and Boomer.

"Well, I guess nobody really had lunch and the school is probably out, so we got your answer." Brick said.

"I guess going out for a while longer won't hurt, but we need to head back for our bikes." I said still worried the fact that ditching school is going to be on my record. What I go through for my sisters.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about the bikes." BC said.

"Really, you guys ride bikes to school? Isn't that cheap?" Butch asked.

"Those bikes are not cheap!" BC said crossing her arms.

"Well, we also forgot our cars too." Boomer said ignoring the greens arguments.

"You're right! I never thought of it though." Brick said.

"You have a car? That so cool! We don't have enough money to buy one so we each got a bike." Bubbles said.

"Oh, so you guys don't have enough money to buy one, huh? Hey Butterbabe maybe we should car pull sometime." Butch said.

"I rather ride my bike my whole life, instead of going in a car with you once. And it's Buttercup!" BC yelled.

"Hey, um, how about some crepes? I think there is a small crepe truck over there, where the park is." I said pointing across the street, continuing to ignore the stupid argument.

As we started to cross the street to the other side where the park was, one of the boys spoke up. "Um, what is crepe?" Boomer asked.

"Well, it's a type of pastry that you can eat. It can be a dessert or like I guess you can all so eat it like a sandwich, where the filling is ham, tomato, cheese, etc." Bubbles said.

"Really, we never tried crepes before." Brick said with embarrassment in his voice.

"Well now you guys get to try." I said as we got up to the truck. We continue to make our way to the truck, as the greens still continuing on about their argument.

"Hi, welcome to the crepe truck. What would you kids like today?" The old man in the truck asked us.

"Hm, um, I don't really know." Boomer said looking confuse at the menu.

"How about the blueberry banana crepe with nutella, that's what I usually get when ordering crepe." Bubbles said with a smile.

Boomer nodded in silent. "Ok, can I get 2 orders of blueberry banana crepe with nutella and extra whip cream please?" Bubbles said happily.

"Hmm, and I'll get a red berry nutella crepe with shredded almonds and a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Brick said looking at the menu in interest.

"Then I will get a strawberry banana crepe with nutella and a scoop of strawberry ice cream." I said ordering the same type of crepe when we went to Japan with the professor a couple of years ago.

"Can I have a chocolate banana crepe extra whip cream and a scoop of mint ice cream?" Buttercup told the old man.

"Ok, so far you kids want 2 orders of blueberry banana crepe with nutella and extra whip cream, an order of red berry nutella crepe with shredded almonds and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a strawberry banana crepe with nutella and a scoop of strawberry ice cream, and chocolate banana crepe extra whip cream and a scoop of mint ice cream. And how about you sir, in the green?" The old man asked Butch.

Butch look confuse and angry for a second. "Um then I will get, um…" Butch said then continues to stare at the menu.

BC sighed in annoyance. "Just get him the same as me, but vanilla ice cream." Buttercup ordered.

"Ok, then that would be $10.55. I gave you discounts since it seem you kids seem to be on a date." The old man whispered to me and smiled.

I blushed a bit before giving him the money. "No were just all friends, I guess." I told him smiling.

"You guess?" The old man raised an eye brow.

"More like strangers having an interest in crepes." Buttercup said while eyeing Butch.

********************10 MINUTES LATER*********************

"Thank you sir." I said grabbing my crepe.

"Enjoy your crepes. "He said.

As I turned back to the group I see that my sisters have headed different directions to find seats. I sighed. "What's with the long face?" Brick said standing next to me

"I don't know. It feels weird every time I'm separated from my sisters. It's like I get the feeling that we should always be together." I said while walking in another direction from my sisters.

"That's what I thought at first with my brothers, but we're used to it." Brick said following.

We found a bench under the light stand. The sky was getting darker, but still a bit orange. We sat there in silent, eating our pastry slowly. We finish it and threw the paper away, then head back to the bench

"So, um, I know this is a stupid question, but your eyes-"before he could finish, I answered it.

"It's real. Pink is my natural eye color." I said starring at the sky.

"Really? I have never seen a person with pink eyes before." He said.

I was about to change the subject, but he beat me to it. "I think it's unique." He said smiling at the sky.

I was shocked. I lower my head and faced him with wide eyes. Unique? I've never, no one has never…

I was speechless. He lowered his head and turned towards me. "What's with the face?" He said laughing a bit, which made me flush a bit.

"I-I…. how about yours? Is yours real?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's real," he said, with his laughter dying down, "pure red." He said now looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I kinda like red. It's a great color." I said smiling at him. I was telling the truth and try not to get things awkward.

"We should head back to the group now." Brick said standing up as he started to walk. Did I make him feel even more out of place? I feel terrible now. I dragged my feet following Brick, with my head down.

What did I do? I sighed. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't see Brick shadow in front anymore. I looked up, to supposedly expect to face Brick back, but nothing. I was alone.

My breathing starts to fasten as I realize that no living being was around me. I ran, shouting names to Brick. No answer. To his brothers. Nothing. To my sisters. Silences.

Sweat dripped down my forehead as I continued to search the park. I stopped. My hands were on my knees as I pant for air. Where are they? Did they leave me? No, it can't be Brick was right in front of me this whole time.

Then I turned around to start looking for them again, but to find I hit my face in someone broad chest. I heart started to race again for some reason, but this time from panic. "Hello Blossom. Or may I say Aura." A deep dark male voice said above me.


End file.
